The Last Gift
by Little Hazzel
Summary: Who knew something so small could change your world drastically? Then why would it happen? All she could think of was: why? Oh, this is so suck. She thought. He is being smart-ass, now I know what it feels like to talk to myself. The story about hope and regret. Will you turn back the time to change your regret? RxD
1. Chapter 1

Who knew something so small could change your world drastically?

There laid in front of her was a small stick with two pink lines. Not believing her eyes, she took another stick and repeated the process. Still the result was the same. There were two pink lines.

Menandakan that she was indeed pregnant.

But how could that be?

Well, she knew how it happened, what she didn't know is how it is possible for her to become pregnant? All her life she never had been with anyone but him. Her mentor turned lover. Dimitri Belikov.

And he is a Dhampir.

Which made it impossible for them to conceive, since Dhampir couldn't have kids together.

Then why would it happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for you who added this story into your fav or follow it. I'm really happ for that.**

 **And just a head up this story is going to be a drabble, so sorry for the short chapter. And well this story will not be long since I'm gonna make it move a little faster but not too fast either.**

 **Give your opinion guys! Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 2

It's been a week since his restoration, and she missed him badly.

He was put behind bars since then. No one believes that he was a Dhampir again. Not to mention he didn't want to see her.

Four days ago, she went to see him. To make sure that he was all right. But when she arrived there the guards didn't allow her inside. They said he put her name on the list he didn't want to meet. She was confused. Why he wouldn't want to see her? Did he mad at her? Why?

All she could think of was: _why?_

Now she got the chance to meet him. She pulled something so she got the job to guards his cell. She really wanted to tell him about her being pregnant but knew that this wasn't the right time. So she just wanted to see and have a chat with him.

Her mood was good, very good indeed, since she would see the love of her life in a while. It's like she couldn't remove the smile that menghias her face. Her eyes seemed lifer than usual and she couldn't help but to sprint toward the place she wanted to go the most.

After all, she decided that she would tell Dimitri. But how could she?


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay two chapter in a day, I hope you guys love it~**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

She walked down the long hallway with a smile on her face. But the smile vanished soon after she saw what inside the bars.

There was a man who seemed so sad. So broken. He sat in the floor beside his bed, back to the wall with his knees up to his chest and his head between his knees. His shoulder shaken like he was crying.

 _Is this Dimitri? He never cries_. She thought.

Her heart broke seeing him like this. A tear fell down her cheek as she called his name.

"Dimitri?" she whispered.

He froze and if it possible he seemed sadder.

"It's me," she continued.

"Why are you here? I already put you on the list. Why they would let you in?" he asked. He kept his head in his knees. His voice was so sad and small. Nothing like the Dimitri she knew.

"I got to guard your cell." She answered. "I miss you."

Silence engulfed them. Dimitri didn't even bother to answer her statement.

"Why you don't want to see me?" silence. "Dimitri why you keep your head in your knees?" she asked really hurt by his action. "Why you don't look at me?" another silence.

"Dimitri, please talk to me." She pleaded. She never pleads before. But for him, she would do anything for him.

"Really, why are you here?" he whispered.

"I…I…" she couldn't get out her voice, like it stuck in her throat. And suddenly she felt afraid. Why? She didn't know.

 _Why he didn't want to see me? Did he mad at me? Did he not miss me?_

No. he wouldn't mad at her. Never. She just needed to say it.

"I want to see you. To make sure that you're ok," She said firmly. "To talk to you."

He sighed. "I don't want to talk. Now you already see me, you can go." He stated turned around facing the wall.


End file.
